


The Anemone Effect

by Riyusama



Series: The Ambrosia of Life [2]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had  been going as smoothly as possible for lovers Manabu and Jin. It was a rough start but, in the end both of them came out of it together and happy. Yet, even with such happiness together there was still something or <em>someone</em>  missing if their life. Can they pull through this obstacle or will they have to face consequences of it in the end?</p><p>PS: Happy birthday to my most loved musician and drummer ever, Jin <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anemone Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaaa!!! So before anything, happy happy birthday to my most favourite, most amazing, most talented, and most loved drummer of all time! I LOVE you so much Jin and just ugh... Otanjoubi Omedetou my love <3 
> 
> Tbh, for Jin's bday I was supposed to make a Byojin fanfic but, while I was writing Manabu's bday fic which is "Like a wallflower blooming", I started to get more ideas for its ending. Although, I stuck to the original ending, this is a continuation of what I had in mind. And instead, turned it into Jin's bday fic <3
> 
> God, I love Jin so much and I made this with so much love and just adoration. I'm gonna miss SCREW so so much and just fuck, I hope you guys enjoy this ;w; <3
> 
> Btw, I read here in [Tanuki](http://fuckyeahtanuki.tumblr.com/post/89333911016/more-like-a-random-boring-question-but-do#tumblr_notes) (yes, I read Tanuki. And most fo the time, it's to inspire me in my fanfics) that there's a rumour Manabu's real name is Oshio Manabu. Like, seriously you guys if I'd seen that sooner I would have made it in all of my fanfics that his surname was Oshio lol
> 
> Anyways! Manabu's surname here is Oshio ~
> 
> ALSO! I keep remembering that thing wherein in anime's or books and etc they don't write the real name of stores and such. Like for example Mcdonalds is Wacdonalds or smth like that. I thought it would be funny to do the same so I made facebook as pacebook instead lol
> 
> Please laugh at my jokes ;w; anyways! Enjoy! ouo
> 
> LASTLY!! I would like to thank my bestfriend Alyssa for proofreading this fanfic of mine <3 she's been beta-ing my fics lots of time now and I am so so grateful to her <3 lab ya bruh <3

 

It's been two years of a successful, loving and mutual relationship that has gone between the two of them. Manabu doesn't know exactly how time fled by so fast but it did and the raven couldn't be more happier with the time they spent together.

Right after high school, Jin had entered college. The blond had always wanted to finish a degree in multimedia arts. As for Manabu, he was currently debating on what he should still do. He didn't have that many plans, didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, but all he knows is that he wants to spend every single day with his boyfriend Jin.

They live in a small apartment in Tokyo, the two of them moved in together. Jin had rented the apartment a year ago in the middle of his semester in college. And right after Manabu had graduated, he had moved to his boyfriend's place. And if anyone was wondering why he had moved to Jin's place, his obvious answer would be _'We're pretty serious with our relationship already so, why not live together?'_

Or something close to that.

In all actuality, his parents disowned him when they found out about his... _Current lover._ Of course the raven didn't expect his parents to be as accepting as Jin's, he just didn't think that they were _that homophobic_. Except for his brother Haruhiko, his amazing and caring and totally awesome big brother Haruhiko whom defended the raven from their parents.

Anyways, he got disowned before he graduated and Jin's family took him in as their son. And with that predicament at hand, the Oshio's and Teishikata's were not in a very friendly relationship as of now... Except for Manabu and Jin of course.

So now he was at their couch, watching TV with nothing else to do as Manabu had next to no clue at all as to what to write on his college application form.

Jin came out from their kitchen, holding a hot cup of coffee. The blond sat himself on his boyfriend's lap, feet resting on the couch as he laid his head on Manabu's shoulder "Why aren't you doing your college application?" he asked.

"Because I don't know what to write there." Manabu answered.

"Uhuh, and why is that?" Jin inquired again.

"Because I don't know if I even want to go to college Jin." Manabu told as he averted his gaze to the blond whom was looking up at him smiling "Quit asking me this everyday."

"Aw, come on Bu." Jin cooed, taking a sip of his coffee first before he offered his drink to the raven "There's gotta be **something** you want to do!"

Manabu took Jin's cup to his hands, taking in the warmth of his hand as he took a little sip, a smile made way to his lips as he then gave a quick peck to Jin's cheek. "I want to stay with you forever is what I want to do." Manabu answered in all honesty.

Jin squealed, lightly slapping his boyfriend's cheek "You're so corny!" Jin exclaimed out as he went to hug Manabu, nearly making the raven drop his hot mug of coffee on the blond.

"Jin! The coffee!" Manabu chastised as his boyfriend buried his face against the crook of his neck.

"I love you," Jin mumbled against his skin.

Manabu kissed the top of Jin's head "I love you too."

"By the way," The blond continued off as he fished his phone from his pocket then, started to rummage through Pacebook "I got invited to this school reunion thingy." He said as he showed the event to Manabu.

"High school reunion?" Manabu echoed out the name of the event as Jin gave him his phone. Jin laid his head on the raven's shoulder "It's only been like two years."

"Yeah but still!" Jin retorted grabbing his phone back with a pout "I haven't been back home for two years! I haven't seen a lot of my old classmates since graduation." Jin whined.

Manabu could only arch his brow at his boyfriend's words"Seriously? You can just text them or email them you know?"

"Don't be lame," Jin said as he pushed Manabu's chest.

The raven lightly rubbed at his chest "Please stop hitting me."

"So, can I go?" Jin asked with a big smile on his lips.

"Why do you need my permission?" Manabu questioned.

"Because! You're my boyfriend and I need to know if you approve or not!" Jin explained.

"I'm your boyfriend, not your second mom Jin. You don't need my permission to go to a party or not." The raven chuckled.

"Still," The blond said as he hugged Manabu "I like having to tell you where I'm going and if you approve of them or not."

"Fine fine," Manabu caved in as he hugged his pouting boyfriend "As your overly protective boyfriend, you can go. But, on one condition."

"Condition?" Jin asked.

"I get to escort you there." Manabu said as he kissed the blond's cheek.

Jin gasped out in glee "Really!?" He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yup." Manabu answered, nuzzling at Jin's cheek.

"Yatta!" Jin exclaimed out as he hugged the raven tight.

Manabu laughed, trying to calm down his overly hyper boyfriend when his eyes suddenly fell back to the T.V. "Oh hey," Manabu said, making Jin avert his eyes to the screen as well.

There on the T.V. Commercial they could see Byou. The brunet was currently a model, pretty much a big time celebrity now since he started his modeling gig right after graduating. Right now, the duo were watching their old friend model a couple of jewelries as he posed for them.

"Oh, Byou-chan looks good there." Jin commented.

"I better go congratulate him on this commercial." Manabu said as he took his phone from the coffee table in front of them "But, I'm too lazy. Jin, could you do this for me please?"

"Mou, couch potato." Jin grumbled as he started to make a text for Byou "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell him congratulations on his commercial." Manabu answered as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist.

"Hai hai," Jin said as he started typing.

 **To:** Chawan

 **From:** Jinnie

 **Subject:** Omedetou!!

**Message:**

Chawan!! Congratulations on your new commercial! Me and Bubu saw it just now and you looked totally cool Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

"And send." Jin said as he leaned back to Manabu's chest "Alright, sent it to him."

"Thanks babe,"

"But, he looked totally cool there you know?" Jin added off "It'd be awesome if I get to work with him once I finish college! Byou-chan looked so hot in that commercial."

"True, he looks even handsomer right now." Manabu agreed "By the way, aren't you running late?"

"Hm?" Jin hummed out his reply at first before he checked his wrist watch,"Oh shit! It's already 9 o'clock!" The blond exclaimed out as stood up from his seat and started running around their place like crazy.

Manabu watched his boyfriend go from one room to another, rechecking his bag over and over again to see if he's got all his stuff.

"Hey, want me to walk you over to school?" Manabu offered with a smile.

"Really!?" Jin looked at the raven beaming.

"Yeah," He said as he stretched up "I have nothing better to do today anyways. Just give me a sec to change clothes."

"Okie dokie," Jin replied back as he double checked his bag.

They walked the streets of Tokyo, non-chalantly talking about what they should have for dinner. Manabu had his hands shoved in his jean pockets, walking along side the blond as he suggested cooking for tonight.

"Oh? How about at that new family restaurant we saw the other day?" Jin suggested.

"Family restaurant?" Manabu echoed out his words with a question.

"Yeah! You know, the one where we went shopping for art supplied last time. The restaurant near it." Jin explained off, lightly skipping on his steps.

"Ah that one," Manabu said, slowly retrieving the memories from their last shopping trip "Sure why not? It'd save me the trouble of having to cook anyways."

"Mou, you're so lazy." Jin complained before laughing it off "Anyways, I'm gonna be late for classes." He said as he walked to the entrance of his school "Pick me up at 4?"

"Sure, I'll see you later." Manabu said with a wave.

"Alright! It's a date then, see you later Bu!" Jin said as he waved and ran off to his class.

Manabu started to stroll along the the area; he didn't exactly know where to go. But, he'd been cooped up inside their apartment for months so he wanted to stretch out his legs and go somewhere for today. Of course, he would have preferred it if Jin was with him on an actual date but, the blond had school so he'll have to endure a few hours of his own company for now.

He walked into a bookstore, trying to see if there was anything new he could buy but, something else caught his eye. Even when his face was hidden with a face mask and sunglasses, his brown hair and appearance in general can't fool Manabu.

"Oi Byou." Manabu called out.

The brunet's head immediately shot up, even though his face was covered he knew there was a look of shock plastered upon his features. Yet, when Byou caught sight of Manabu, the other quickly walked towards him.

"Don't call me so loudly like that!" He nearly hissed out his words in a whisper.

Manabu laughed "Sorry, sorry."

"Whatever," Byou replied back with a roll of his eyes "How you doing? You're not with Jin today?"

"Ah, he's in classes right now." Manabu explained off with a shrug "I was getting a little sick with staying at home so I went out today. Wanna hang out?" The raven offered.

Byou checked his wrist watch "Yeah sure, I haven't got anything better to do anyways."

"Cool." Manabu said as he went back to the shelves he was looking at.

"So what are we doing?" Byou asked.

"Looking for new books I can read." Manabu answered.

"Dude..." Byou replied, shoulder sagging down at Manabu's words.

"What?" Manabu replied back with an arch of his brow "We're hanging out."

"I knew you were lame but, I didn't know you were _this_ lame." Byou teased.

The raven rolled his eyes to the side "Says the guy who's in said bookstore looking for books as well."

"I was alone and looking at porno magazines." Byou explained with pride.

"I didn't even know a guy could sound so proud saying he was looking at porn magazines." Manabu said as he checked one book by the author Murakami "I guess there's a first for everything huh?"

"Pft, like Jin doesn't do the same." Byou retorted.

"At least he's a bit more discreet about it." Manabu defended with a smile. "I'm buying this one by the way. You getting anything for yourself?"

Byou checked the book Manabu held in his hands "Oh hey that one's good." He commented "I could lend you my copy instead of buying it." He offered.

"Really?" Manabu said as his gaze averted from Byou to the book and vice versa "Sure why not? Helps me save my money." He chuckles as he places the book back.

"Wanna go have lunch? Or maybe coffee, I know a great cafe nearby." Byou suggests.

Manabu shrugs "Why not? I haven't exactly had a big breakfast anyways."

They both went to the cafe Byou suggested, The Velvet Cosmos Cafe. It was a pastel space themed kind of cafe, not one he'd ever thought of Byou being fond of.

"So, this is new." Manabu commented.

"Don't judge, I like it here." Byou said with a smile as he sipped on his rocket shaped mug "By the way, you know about our up-coming reunion right?"

"Yeah, the reunion that's like 8 years early." Manabu commented as he took a sip of his own coffee "Aren't reunions supposed to happen after like 10 years?" He inquired with an arched brow.

"True but, I don't know. They're weird like that." Byou answers as he starts eating his pasta with mushroom shaped stars "You gonna come too?"

"Yeah, Jin's escort."

Byou coughs "Fucking gay."

"Look who's talking _again_."

Silence came amongst them for a moment before both boys started laughing.

"Oh hey, Jin and I are gonna have a dinner date later. Wanna come?" Manabu suggested as he ate his omu rice that was cooked in the shape of a shooting star "It's been a while since the three of us hanged out. Both of you guys have been pretty busy recently."

"Sure why not?" Byou answered "You sure it's alright though? Since you did say it's a dinner date."

"Nah, don't worry." Manabu comforted the other with a wave of his hand "Jin's gonna be ecstatic when he sees you. He got excited with your recent commercial."

"Ah that," Byou chuckles, a light tint of pink adorning his cheeks as the brunet scratched the back of his head "I actually got nervous, it's my first time shooting for a T.V. Commercial ya know?" He admitted.

"Well, I think you looked good." Manabu answered honestly as he sipped his coffee "Jin's probably gonna praise you for your aesthetic and all that. His artistic persona must be _profoundly inspired~_ " The raven said, adding a bit of a sophisticated accent to his last words.

Byou chortles at Manabu's words "Does he talk like that?"

"When he's absorbed in his work, yeah." He finished half of his meal "Though, he sometimes talks like that in bed." The raven adds off as he chews on his food.

The brunet coughs, proceeds to eat his food without replying back to his friend.

Their day consisted of going to malls and trying out clothes that Byou wanted to buy. In a way, Manabu somewhat regretted going out since he _does not_ like walking around and going to different places. Byou and Jin are definitely more of the out-going type than Manabu. He somewhat wished that they were the ones hanging out instead, because Manabu's legs are probably gonna give out soon.

"So, which glasses should I pick?" Byou asks as he holds in his hands to what Manabu thinks is two very identical sunglasses.

"I don't know man, they both look too good on you to choose." Manabu answered non-chalantly as he sat on one of the benches and animately stared at the brunet. Byou looked to be in deep thought on which one he should choose.

He doesn't know nor can he understand as to _why_ Byou was so problematic over sunglasses.

"You know what? I'm gonna get them both." Byou says proudly with his new found decision.

Manabu checks his wrist watch "Hey! It's almost 4!" He stands up quick "We gotta go to Jin, his classes are almost over."

"Sure sure, lemme just buy these." Byou says as he goes to the counter.

Approximately, they made Jin wait almost an hour

"Bubu!" Jin practically ran and when his eyes caught sight of Byou "Chawan!" He jumped and hugged both boys into his arms "You idiots! I thought you left me alone and forgot about me!" Jin complained whining, practically death-hugging the duo.

"Jin, we were only out for an hour." Manabu explains off.

"I'm sorry Jin-chan!" Byou apologizes repeatedly, hugging both Jin and Manabu tightly as well.

Somebody help Manabu, he's surrounded by idiots.

"Please let go, I'm suffocating." Manabu says listlessly.

"Bubu-chan~" Jin cooed as he nuzzled his face against the raven's neck.

"Death hug!" Byou adds off, tightening his arms against the couple.

"I regret coming out today." Manabu muttered.

They were dragged off to the mall by Jin, much to Manabu's dismay. The blond had stated that he needed new painting materials for one of his subjects. And so, there they were, going from store to store so Jin could buy all the materials he needed.

So far, Manabu has his arms full of his boyfriend's art materials. Though, as much as he was complaining, Byou was in the same predicament so he wasn't complaining... _That much._

"Jin, please tell me this is the _last_ one." Manabu complained.

"Stop complaining, I haven't bought _that_ much!" Jin retorts as he holds in his hands two brushes "Which one should I choose?" He asks mostly himself.

And to be honest, Manabu is about lose his head because all he can see are two identical brushes from the same freaking brand of producer in Jin's hands.

"Well, which one do you need more? Or can use more efficiently?" Byou inquired to the blond as he tried to help him out.

"Well, this one can help me in a long run to some detailed paintings." Jin answered as he gestured to the one he's holding on the right "While this one is more durable and will last longer. Not to mention it's more versatile than, this one."

Manabu doesn't understand how two very identical brushes can have different uses but, Manabu doesn't want to delve into the world of Jin and Byou.

"Then, why not the most versatile one?" Byou suggests.

"Why not both?" Manabu offers impatiently.

"I would but, they're expensive Bu!" Jin complains.

"How expensive can brushes be?!" Manabu complains.

Jin walks over to his boyfriend then, shows the price tag to Manabu.

"This is a piece of fucking stick with some thingies on the end, how is this _that_ expensive?" Manabu grumbles.

"I'll buy you both if you want?" Byou offers this time.

Jin gasps in glee "Really!?"

"Yeah, sure? Why not?" Byou says with a smile.

"Yatta!" Jin exclaims out in the open, jumping and then hugging Byou tightly "You're the best chawan!"

"Yes, I know. I'm the best." Byou agrees with a grin.

"I'm so happy, I could just kiss you!" Jin squeals.

"Ah..." Byou was left speechless, his cheeks quickly flushing bright red as he pulled away from the blond and forces out a laugh "Oh wow, I'm hungry! So, let's buy these alright?" Byou said hastily as he grabs both brushes from Jin's hands and then speed-walking his way to the cashier.

Jin looked to Manabu whom in return arches up one inquisitive brow to him.

Afterwards, the trio made their way to the family restaurant that Jin and Manabu had planned to eat dinner in. It was a normal one, unlike the cafe Byou had invited Manabu into earlier that day.

"I want steak!" Jin said in glee as he read the restaurant's menu.

"Oh, maybe I should order that too?" Manabu said, sitting beside his boyfriend as he leaned in close to Jin to share the menu he held in his hands.

"I'm gonna get pasta." Byou says as he holds one hand up to call for a waiter "I'll have a pasta and iced tea please." The brunet said and then directing the waiter's attention to his two friends "How about you guys?"

"Steak!" They said in a unison, Jin in a more energetic tone and Manabu in a neutral and bored kind of way.

"I want a chocolate milkshake though," Jin said with uncertainty this time as he stared back at the menu.

"Iced tea for me." Manabu said to the waiter.

Dinner went quite easily, the trio catching up on each other since it's been weeks since the couple had seen Byou. Mostly because the brunet was busy with his modeling career and Jin himself was busy with college.

Manabu on the other hand was busy at home contemplating about his life.

"Ne ne! You know what Byou-kun, you should definitely convince Bubu on his college application." Jin chimed up all of a sudden as their drinks came.

"Please stop calling me Bubu in public." Manabu retorted as he sipped at his iced tea.

"Well, if he doesn't want to go to college don't force him. I mean, I didn't want to study and I'm doing just fine." Byou answered.

"Thank you!" Manabu said to the brunet, grateful for his words.

"Still! He doesn't want to go to college fine but, he doesn't even know what he wants to do next! Why not study a vocational course on the time being instead of just staying at home?" Jin said with a pout.

"I clean our apartment and cook dinner for you Jin. I'm not exactly doing nothing in our place." Manabu reasoned out "I'll find a job that I like soon." He added off with a shrug.

"Wow, you're like a house wife." Byou teased with a chuckle.

"The cutest house wife ever," Was Jin's reply as he gives a quick kiss to Manabu's cheek. "But really, it's been half a year now and you still don't know what you want to do. I'm just worried."

"You insult me and now you compliment me. Jin you're giving me mixed signals here." Manabu said as he smiled back to his boyfriend.

"I'm mean like that, right Chawan?" Jin said as he hugged Manabu's arms.

"Yeah, he's always been that mean." Byou pointed out with a chuckle.

"Growing up with Jin, I'm pretty sure you're not just mean. You're literally the living embodiment of evil." Manabu teased.

"Now who's being mean?" Jin pouted as he let go of Manabu's arm "You know what, Chawan is actually better and nicer than, you." The blond said playfully as he shifted over to Byou's side to sit right next to the brunet "Right Byou?" Jin said as he hugs the brunet's arm this time.

"Oi, don't infect Byou with your evilness." Manabu said with a laugh as he moved to the other side as well, siting next to the open space beside Byou.

The brunet was squished in between the two lovers; feeling rather awkward and conflicted with the current situation. It didn't help that he both had feelings for the two guys beside him and it also didn't help at all that they were almost like flirting with him the whole day...

_It didn't help at all that it felt as though they were on purposely touching him._

When their waiter came back for their meals, Byou was more than happy for the distraction "Ah! Finally!" He changed the subject, nearly making his forced laugh sound like a really forced laugh "I'm starving!"

Their food was placed in front of the trio yet, that didn't stop Manabu and Jin from further flirting with Byou.

Were they really flirting with him or is that all in his imagination?

"Chawan, say ahh~" Jin said as he held in front of Byou a piece of steak that he had cut from his place.

The blush on his cheeks must've been too noticeable but, Byou didn't let it get to him. He accepted the food offered to him easily, opening his mouth and letting Jin feed him. The blond let out a cute chuckle, one that made Byou's heart skip a beat as he watched Jin look as adorable as ever.

"Jin-chan, ahh~" Manabu chimed in this time as he held on his fork a piece of steak that he had cut from his own plate this time.

Jin had happily munched the food offered to him by his boyfriend; the blond leaning in close to Byou's body-- _a little too close_ to Byou's body that he felt Jin's hand on his thigh, which was a little higher than what is comfortable to Byou.

And so, dinner went by with Byou feeling thoroughly confused and very sexually frustrated. As soon as the three of them had finished eating, Byou had immediately excused himself, telling the couple that he had some important work meetings he had forgotten to do so he needed to head back out quick.

Manabu and Jin were disappointed by the outcome of the day.

The couple had gone home, Manabu immediately pushing Jin against the door of their apartment as soon as they had gotten home. He ravished his boyfriend's lips hungrily, licking, then biting along the blond's bottom lip making Jin moan out in both pain and pleasure.

Manabu lead them both to the living room as soon as he had locked their front door. The living room and entrance to their home just two or three steps away from each other. The raven pushed Jin down to their couch, following suit to his boyfriend as he kissed him passionately. Hands traveled down to Jin's pants, hastily getting rid of his belt, then undoing the zipper and button of it. Manabu made quick work of shoving the offending piece of clothing down; he smirked during his kissing session with Jin as he noticed that the blond hadn't been wearing any underwear and had gone commando the entire day.

"Kinky?" Manabu murmured against Jin's kiss- bruised lips as they separated due to need of air.

Jin started kicking his pants off; arms slithering up to wrap around Manabu as he pulled his lover close to him "Very horny right now." Jin chuckled, biting down on Manabu's bottom lip "You weren't helping me at all earlier." He said as his legs lightly brushed against Manabu's waist.

The raven hummed, hands trailing down to both of Jin's thighs as he pushed them far apart from each other. A surprised gasp left Jin's lips as Manabu traced his fingers down to Jin's bottom. A mischievous smirk was plastered at Manabu's lips, chuckling lowly to his boyfriend "Because you're his ex. I thought you alone talking to him would bring him to bed with us tonight." His lips started kissing at Jin's neck, lightly tracing his tongue down to the collarbone making Jin moan, shivering under Manabu's ministrations "I guess you're just that horrible at flirting right now." He teased.

Jin pouted with a whine"I thought we were gonna do this as a team? You're so lazy Bu."

Manabu's fingers started to trail up, one hand landed on Jin's chest. His fingers found one of the blond's nipples; a thumb lightly pressed and caressed the hardening nub before his index finger joined in to pinch it. Jin moaned lewdly at the sensation, body arching up to Manabu's touch. The raven's other hand traveled up Jin's lips, nimble fingers tips fondling at the plush flesh.

The blond sucked on Manabu's index finger, looking playfully at his lover. Manabu pushed in two digits to Jin's mouth, the other accepting easily as he sucked and slurped around the fingers. Jin let his tongue massage Manabu's fingers, teasing the raven and sucking on his fingers like how he would suck Manabu's cock.

A sigh escaped Manabu's lips, he watched his boyfriend take his fingers and that was enough to get Manabu fully hard... Not that he hadn't been fully hard already just from the teasing and foreplay earlier... Not to mention being with Byou earlier but, if he could get any harder that totally just happened just by looking at Jin.

He pulled his fingers away from Jin, replacing them with his lips as he kissed the blond hungrily. Manabu's fingers traveled south, returning back to Jin's bottom as two fingers poked at Jin's entrance.

Muffled giddy chuckles of excitement tried to escape Jin; anxiously waiting for Manabu's fingers inside him. It was a painfully slow and teasing rhythm that Manabu made; he looked to Jin with a smug smirk on his face.

"Asshole," Jin panted out, trying to take in more of his lover's fingers in him. He desperately needed a good fuck right now. "Bubu~" Jin complained.

"You always look too cute to resist." Manabu chortled, kissing down to Jin's chest as his lips sucked on the blond's nipples.

Jin's head arched back, a pleased sound passing his lips as he felt Manabu push his finger deeper inside him.

He could feel the warm fingers inside him, massaging the walls inside him yet, still careful enough to let the blond adjust.

"Oh god, fuck." Jin cursed, shifting his position so he could spread himself down on the couch comfortably and give Manabu more space.

"Hmm, I plan to." Manabu said to Jin, giving one particular thrust of his fingers that brushed against Jin's prostate.

The blond cried out in a bliss, hips involuntarily thrusting back down to Manabu's fingers as he tried chase back that familiar feeling of pleasure.

"Found you." Manabu mumbled low in a husky tone of voice as he straightened himself up and continued to push his fingers at that particular angle. Wanton pleas escaped Jin, his hand clutching tight on the couch below him as he tried not to fall off to the floor.

"Shit, Mana..." The blond whimpered, eyes closing at the sensation.

Manabu's other hand grabbed a hold of Jin's thigh, feeling the smooth and soft flesh of his boyfriend as he grasped hard on it. Finger nails digging into the skin as the action made Jin become louder.

"This would've been..." Jin started, panting out of breath as he tried to piece together the words he wanted to say "Easier if we were at bed." He said with much effort.

Manabu hummed, leaning in close to his boyfriend "Want me to carry you, princess?"

At those words, Jin couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips "Think you can Bubu?" He teased, forgetting for a moment that his lover's fingers were currently up in his ass and that they were just dirty talking each other earlier.

"Is that a challenge?" Manabu inquired with an arched brow.

It was Jin's turn to hum this time, shifting his weight yet again as the blond enveloped his arms around Manabu's neck "Maybe?" He said in a playful tone of voice. "Tell you what, if you can carry me even just past our bedroom's door, I'll let you in on a special night. We can fuck till morning, till you get tired." Jin offered as he bit at the raven's ear lobe "My compensation for not getting Byou in bed tonight." He chuckled.

Although it's been years of them being together, Manabu still had those weak arms and legs that had difficulty in carrying Jin. Though, Jin had to give kudos to his boyfriend whom even with his lazy self had been trying his best to carry Jin; he still gets annoyed when Manabu whines that he can't carry the blond. But, it was fun to tease him sometimes.

Yet, Manabu give a wide grin that made Jin feel dreadful and suddenly want to take back the words he said "You're gonna eat those words." Manabu said as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, making the blond feel rather nervous.

"Why?" Jin dared to ask.

"Because, I've been working out recently."

"Wha-what!?" His reply was rather cut off, he hadn't prepared himself to properly hold onto Manabu when the raven had suddenly swooped him off his hind. Jin immediately locked his legs around Manabu's waist as held onto the raven for dear life.

He didn't want to fall, Jin seriously did not want to fall to ground because that would be such a total turn off and would leave Manabu whining all night leaving both of them sexually frustrated... Well, leaving only Manabu more sexually frustrated. The raven had the stamina of a professional athlete when it came to sex, not to mention his sex drive could surpass those of horny bunnies mating.

Jin really did feel like eating his words.

But, Manabu was a bit wobbly. Jin could sense his boyfriend losing balance, wouldn't even cross out the possibility that Manabu's legs were wobbling due Jin's weight.

"Come on Bubu, let me down. You're not gonna carry me to bed, don't be silly! We're gonna fall!" Jin tried to lighten the atmosphere, persuading Manabu to give up.

Because to be honest? Jin **_cannot_** handle his boyfriend's sexual needs. Manabu would really fuck him till morning and the blond is not ready to not be able to sit properly for the next couple of days... He still has art projects to finish!

His eyes widened with shock when Manabu really did _carry him past their bedroom door_ but, what really scared Jin was when Manabu had **_carried him to bed_** _._ Jin was so fucked. Literally.

The blond was carefully laid down on the bed; Manabu panting as Jin could practically feel him shaking. Jin tried to coax him, help him calm his breathing down but, before he could get any word out Manabu looked up to him with a devious smile, eyes looking as though he would be devouring Jin whole.

"So," Manabu started, still a little out of breath "Till morning?" He said as he crawled up to bed where Jin had started scooching away from the raven.

"Oi, wait Manabu." Jin said as he held his hand up to distance himself from his lover "I have classes tomorrow, and - and lots of projects to do!" He reasoned out, trying to save himself, yet Manabu had only leaned in close to shut up kiss Jin.

"You're so annoying when you try to get out of things." Manabu commented against Jin's lips.

"Oi! I'm seriou--" Jin couldn't finish his sentence as Manabu kissed him to shut up again.

And true to his word, Jin did get fucked till morning. The blond didn't get a wink of sleep thanks to his overly sex crazed boyfriend whom he's sure could've fucked him well till afternoon if Manabu himself hadn't sympathized the blond.

From Manabu's own knowledge and experience, Jin can only handle 3 orgasms before he becomes an overly sensitive submissive bottom.

It was also in the afternoon of that day where Manabu had a talk with the elderly couple whom lived across their apartment. Manabu being asked to please keep down the racket because it was already 5 in the morning and they could still hear Jin screaming. And to which the elderly explained how frightful they became, nearly calling the cops.

Manabu had apologized and reassured their neighbors that it won't happen again.

Jin didn't get to go to classes that day.

Jin was left walking with a limp for 2 days.

"We are never doing that again." Jin says over lunch as he glared at his lover.

"Aw, come on Jin. Don't tell me you didn't like it." Manabu says with a chuckle as he eats his rice.

"I didn't like it." Jin hissed.

"Not at first," Manabu pointed his chopsticks to Jin.

The blond sighed, shaking his head at the raven "I don't understand where you get that kind of stamina."

"I think my stamina got longer when I started jogging and going to the gym." Manabu answered with a nod of his head, clearly proud of himself.

"How come I never found out about that?" Jin inquiref with an arch of his brow.

"Thank you for the food." Manabu said as he clasps both of his hands together before he starts to clean his own plates. "Because you're always busy with classes and I wanted to surprise you." He said with a wink.

"With sexing me up till morning?"

"Don't say you don't like it!" Manabu repeated once again from their kitchen.

The blond groaned loudly, finishing up his own lunch before he cleans up and joins his lover at the kitchen. Jin kissed Manabu's cheek as the raven cleans the dishes "I like it but, not always kay?" He smiles.

"I knew you like it," Manabu said happily, albeit a bit haughty.

Jin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behaviour.

"By the way, did you call your parents about tomorrow?" Manabu inquired.

"Yeah, no worries. Told them we're not staying over but, we'll come visit." Jin replied back as he hugged Manabu's waist. He rests his chin on the raven's shoulder, watching the other do the dishes.

"Good. Because there is no way we're having a threesome at your old bedroom."

"Ouch!" Manabu exclaimed out as Jin suddenly smacked his head "What was that for?"

"Don't make this up as just some sort of orgy sex thing!" Jin pouts as he resumes back to his position of hugging Manabu with his chin on the other's shoulder. "I wanna make this work." The blond mumbles out.

Manabu smiles kissing his boyfriend's head "Me too."

Jin sighs as he retracts himself from Manabu "Alright! I'm going to double check our stuff for tomorrow!" Jin exclaimed as he started to march off to their room.

"You checked it like 4 times already!"Manabu shouted to Jin.

"Well I'm checking anyways!" Jin shouted back.

Manabu chuckled, his boyfriend was way too nervous for tomorrow. And if Manabu were to be honest, he was too. He was looking forward to the reunion party of Jin's class and he was excited for the changes that they were gonna make towards their relationship. It's a big risk, and a scary one at that too. But, Manabu's willing to work hard for it and so is Jin.

They both just hope that Byou would feel the same towards it.

The day of the awaited high school reunion which is 8 years too early in Manabu's opinion had finally arrived. The couple came back to their hometown a day earlier, booking in a room at the hotel of their reunion for 2 nights.

"Your class is expensive as shit. Who makes a class reunion at some fancy hotel after just 2 years of graduating?" Manabu scoffs off annoyed, having to rent a suit for the damn party.

"Oh you know, the student president is that rich kid in disguise. Besides, Yuuto said he missed everyone so he arranged this reunion." Jin explained off to his boyfriend as he fixed the tie Manabu had put on crookedly.

"Still," Manabu grumbled before sighing "Such a big waste of money on this suit." The raven says with a pout as he eyed his clothes. Of course, it was a good suit that Jin had complimented him on numerous times already but, he still didn't like the fact that he has to socialize and be away from his comfort zone.

 _'Come on Manabu, don't chicken out now!'_ The raven scolded himself internally.

"I think it'll be our good luck charm for tonight." Jin said as he gave a quick kiss to Manabu's lips "So quit whining."

Manabu chuckles, kissing his boyfriend back "Yes sir."

And so the night commenced and Manabu was just glad Jin always stayed by his side. But to be honest, he hated the fact on how popular Jin was. The blond was a social butterfly, total opposite of Manabu whom always preferred to be alone in the libraries. Jin knew practically _everybody_ in the party. Manabu couldn't count how many times he had hugged and chatted along with people whom were total strangers to Manabu.

Although, a lot of them knew who Manabu was because apparently some cute little blond boyfriend of his had a big mouth of bragging about his childhood best friend whom was now his lover.

Least to say, Manabu is just happy that Jin never leaves his side.

"Where is he?" Jin blurts out of the blue with a pout.

"Huh?" Manabu replied back, somewhat dazed.

"I've been looking for Byou all night!" Jin groaned, obviously tired "I texted him 30 minutes ago and he told me he was on his way already!"

Manabu patted the blond's head "There there Jin-chan. Don't be sad." He smiled.

"Gimme a kissy?" Jin asked as he lightly puckered his lips up.

The raven couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, he placed one hand on Jin's chin. Lifting the other's head up, he leaned down to give a kiss to Jin.

"Ew gross, get a room!" Byou's voiced suddenly boomed in to their right making both boys avert their attention to the brunet whom had suddenly arrived. "I come to this party and the first thing that greets me is you two love birds getting it on? Come on guys!" Byou teases with a grin.

"Well, it's your fault for walking in on us two love birds." Manabu replied back as he hugs Jin close to him, looking almost protectively.

Jin pointed an accusing finger to Byou "Chawan! Why are you late? I demand an explanation!" He pouts.

"Gomen, gomen." Byou tried to smile his way out of trouble "My photoshoot today ended later than I expected."

"Well, at least you still came!" Jin said as he let go of Manabu to hug Byou tightly.

"But, you deserve punishment." Manabu added off this time as he wrapped one arm around Byou's waist.

Jin had started to hug the brunet's arm this time. Byou was thoroughly confused by the sudden change of Manabu and Jin's demeanor. They both started to lead him out of the party, not so much explaining that much as they went to an elevator.

"Uhm guys?" Byou said to the two as he eyed them both weirdly "Party's back there in the hall?"

"Bubu has something awesome to show you!" Jin exclaimed out in glee.

The lovers lead Byou to their booked room, both of them hanging onto Byou as they got to the bedroom.

Jin was the first one to pull away from the brunet.

"So, you guys start." He said with a smile "I'll be in the bathroom for a sec. I feel icky from that party." Jin explained off before he went straight to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that he heard Byou want to say something before he got in.

"Manabu, explanation. Now." Byou demanded from his friend as he looked at him with an arched brow.

Yet, Manabu gave him no answer. The raven had only walked to him to close the gap between them as Manabu pressed his lips against Byou.

The action caught the brunet off guard. He hadn't expected Manabu to suddenly come to him, it took a few seconds of shock before Byou hastily stepped away from his friend. Byou shielded his lips with his arm as he looked to Manabu shocked and confused.

"Wha-what--" Byou tried yet, Manabu had only silenced him with kissing him again. The raven cupped his cheeks with both hands as the raven started to kiss him passionately. Manabu's eyes were closed as he nipped at the brunet's bottom lip then, darted his tongue out to deepen their kiss.

But, Byou was adamant on getting answers. No matter how good it felt to have Manabu's lips against his. He gently placed two hands on Manabu's chest as he pushed the other away "Dude, not cool." Byou said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Why?" Manabu questioned the other as he started to take Byou's jacket off; when the brunet was being difficult with this jacket Manabu prompted on his shirt instead. He unfixed the tie Byou wore then, proceeded to unbutton the brunet's shirt.

"Wa-wait!" Byou said again, voice straining a little above a whisper as he swatted Manabu's hands away from him "Manabu seriously! Your boyfriend is just in the other room!" He hissed out his words.

"I seriously thought you were smarter than, this." Manabu says with a sigh, looking away absolutely disappointed.

"What're you talking about!?" Byou exasperated, trying to keep his tone down as much as possible "Are you fucking cheating on Jin?!"

The raven arched up one inquisitive and judgemental brow to the brunet "And just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider."

"Wha--" Byou was speechless and it was at that moment that Jin came out of the showers in just a towel.

The presence of the blond brought the duo's attention to the man who was currently drying his hair with another towel "Wow, does getting naked take this long for you guys?" Jin chuckled.

"No, but has foreplay always taken this long when you were with Byou in high school?" Manabu asked as he prodded his index finger on Byou's chest "This guy is too slow. I can't believe you told me he was good with sex."

"Alright stop!" Byou cut in to their conversations that made it look like Byou wasn't in the room. "Can somebody please explain what's happening because I'm really fucking confused."

Jin looked from Byou to Manabu then, vice versa again until his gaze landed accusingly to Manabu "Please tell me you at least told him what's happening." Jin said.

"I thought what was happening was already obvious." Manabu crossed his arms against his chest and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's obvious? What's happening?" Byou would practically be begging for an answer now.

Jin sighed. He's surrounded by idiots.

"Manabu, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just do things and expect other people to understand them right away!" Jin scolded the younger whom only grunted. The blond went over to Byou, kissing the brunet's cheek "Sorry, let me explain what's happening."

Byou looked to Jin whom had one of those adorable smiles of his plastered on his lips "We love you." Jin chirped up happily.

"Excuse me?" Byou replied back.

"You like us both, we like you back. It's really simple so, we need to celebrate this in bed." Manabu said simply.

"Bubu's romantic side practically disappears when sex is involved." Jin said as he started to unbutton Byou's shirt and help him off his clothes.

"My bed skills make up for it though," Manabu retorted.

"Yes Bubu, it does." The blond said with a chuckle "So shut up and get naked."

"So what, you guys are trying to... Have a threesome with me?" Byou replied back still somewhat confused.

"Jin, really. I can't believe we both love this guy." Manabu commented whilst removing his pants and boxers.

"Shut up Manabu." Jin chuckled as he helped Byou remove his pants "If you want this to be a threesome only that's alright." The blond explained off as he pressed his lips against Byou for a quick and chaste little kiss "But, know that we want more than just a quick fuck with you." He mumbled against Byou's lips "You know, be part of our relationship. Be in love together. The three of us."

It was at this moment where Manabu hugged Byou from behind; the raven kissed then nipped at Byou's shoulder, moving up to his neck before he whispered "Won't you come to bed with us Byou?"

Byou couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine when Manabu had whispered to his ear. The brunet let himself be lead to bed by the duo, sitting down on the soft hotel bed as he watched the two men in front of him. Manabu grinned down to Byou before he grabbed a handful of Jin's hair. The raven clashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, giving a show to Byou as Jin's muffled moans of pleasure made Byou's dick twitch in anticipation.

The first one to pull away from the kiss was Jin, leaving Manabu breathless and chasing after the blond's lips. Jin's attention averted to Byou this time, a sly smile playing on his lips as he reached down to touch Byou' chest. Byou gasped at the touch, feeling his own skin burn against Jin's gentle fingers that played along his torso, travelling down to his legs.

He gave some space for Jin to sit in front of him on the bed; Manabu settling himself down right beside Byou. Jin started to kiss down at Byou's thigh, so close yet so far from where Byou really wanted Jin's lips to kiss him. At that moment, Manabu had distracted Byou by cupping his cheeks then, making the brunet look to him as he gave him a hard and hungry kiss.

It was a kiss with teeth clashing against one another, a fight for dominance in which none of the two boys wanted to lose. Yet, when Jin had suddenly taken Byou's arousal into his mouth, the brunet couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Manabu took the opportunity to stick his tongue out and enter Byou's mouth. He felt Byou's own slick muscle greet his tongue as they tasted one another. Manabu's tongue explored the wet hot cavern of Byou's mouth, sucking and savouring everything the brunet had to offer.

One of Byou's hand traveled down to Jin's hair, grasping hard onto the blond locks making Jin moan at the pain. His other hand moved to the raven's waist, softly caressing the skin under his touch as his fingers gradually moved down to grab a hold of Manabu's butt cheek.

Manabu gasped at the contact, feeling Byou's fingers lightly touch and massage his entrance. The raven's lips moved further south, catching one of Byou's hardening nubs into his mouth as he sucked on it. Byou couldn't help but moan at the sensation, watching both Manabu and Jin pleasure him was something he had only be imagining and masturbating on his wet dreams. And now that it was real and in front of him, Byou felt as though he wouldn't last long into their ministrations.

He watched Jin take his cock all the way down, deep-throating Byou like he was born for it. Jin looked up and locked eyes with Byou; a mischievous glint was evident in the blond's gaze as he slowly moved his head up, teasing the brunet as his tongue massaged Byou's shaft ever so slowly. Jin sucked particularly hard when the head of Byou's cock was the only one left in his mouth, he slurped at it for a moment before releasing the brunet's dick with a loud pop.

Byou had a hard time maintaining eye contact when Jin did that.

"Let me get the lube." Jin said in a sultry tone of voice that Byou hadn't heard of in years. The words sent a delicious shiver running down Byou's spine. He watched the blond crawl on all fours to one of the bedside drawers. Jin opened the drawer and retrieved a newly bought bottle of lube.

Jin chuckled, moving to position himself behind Manabu this time as he opened the bottle's cap then poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers. He grabbed a hold of Byou's hand as well, coating a generous amount of lube onto his before they both got back to work. Byou started to gently enter one finger inside Manabu; in which Jin's hand started to stroke Manabu's rock hard cock.

Manabu moaned at the double sensation; he could feel Byou's finger inside him. He tried to calm himself down, relaxing and opening himself up to Byou's fingers.

Jin started to kiss on Manabu's shoulder, sucking hard on the skin as he gave little hickeys on his lover. His hand that was stroking the raven's cock started to move down to accompany Byou. One of Jin's fingers started to join Byou's index finger in pleasing Manabu, opening and stretching the younger up.

The raven gasped, holding onto Byou as he thrusted himself down on their fingers. Manabu closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Byou and Jin's fingers inside him. He tried to calm down, tried to imagine the pleasure that would come soon, how good it'd feel to have a cock inside him, to have himself writhe in pleasure.

He shuddered, feeling one of the fingers brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Manabu was moaning, unable to keep himself quiet although the two men who were fingering him seemed to be enjoying the sounds he was making.

"Bubu-chan kawaii," Jin cooed behind him, nipping at the raven's ear lobe.

"He's really taking it up nicely. You guys do this often? Finger fuck each other?" Byou asked huskily, pushing his finger in further and faster, slowly easing in a third finger inside Manabu.

The raven arched his head back, making it rest on top of Jin's shoulder as he could feel himself melting against the two bodies between him.

"I bet you let Jin fuck you all the time. You're probably as much of a cock slut as he is." Byou murmured.

"Well, you're darn fucking wrong." Manabu replied back with a haughty grin.

Jin giggled behind Manabu, massaging his fingers inside the raven and trying to find that sweet spot that would make his lover moan loud "Only sometimes. Bubu likes being on top... Don't you Bu?" Jin said as his tongue trailed up on Manabu's neck.

"Fuck yeah," Manabu replies back panting, continuing to thrust himself down on their fingers "I fucking love your ass. And I'd be getting some of Byou's later." Manabu said with a sly grin on his lips, directed to Byou.

"Tough luck," Byou said as he leaned in close, lips inches away from Manabu "I like being on top too." He pressed his finger hard inside, making Manabu curse and tremble.

Jin pulled his fingers out, the loss making Manabu whine. He grabbed the bottle of lube again, poured another amount on his hand as he started to stroke Byou's cock this time "Quit teasing each other and get a move on." Jin chuckled.

Byou groaned at the feeling of Jin's hand on his cock. The brunet's eyes met Manabu for a moment before they both scrambled off to their positions. Byou sat himself comfortably, Manabu on top of him as the raven slowly lowered himself down on Byou's cock.

Manabu slowly sheathed himself down on Byou's cock, feeling the tip then down to his shaft. Manabu didn't waste any time in trying to adjust or stopping for a moment to calm himself. He went down all the way, moaning loud and arching his head back at the sensation.

Jin leaned in to Manabu, kissing his lover to distract him from the pain. One of Jin's hands started to stroke the raven's cock, Manabu instantly shifting his hips and wanting more contact from the blond. Byou tried to keep as still as possible, letting Manabu set the pace as he wanted the raven to be comfortable.

Yet, watching both Jin and Manabu kiss in front of him, their lewd and sloppy noises they make was just too much for Byou. The brunet joined in on their kiss, and the three of them clashing their lips against one another as their tongues darted out to taste each other.

Manabu started to move his hips, slowly thrusting up to Jin's hand then, back down to Byou's cock. Both of the raven's hands grasped a hold of Byou's arms, clawing onto the skin as crescent shaped marks became evident on the brunet's skin.

They started at a low pace, Manabu thrusting himself back up then, down to his lovers. He moaned loudly, eyes closed as he felt that familiar feeling of ecstasy coming back to him. He could feel Byou's hot hard cock inside him, touching him in all the right ways that made Manabu speed up little by little until he was bouncing up and down on the brunet's cock and moaning a mixture of Byou and Jin's names over and over again.

"You're such a fucking slut." Byou commented, pounding up into Manabu's ass. The raven was too tight, too fucking hot. Byou couldn't enough of him and the fact that Manabu was moaning loudly, so lewdly, so seductively, Byou's control was slowly slipping away.

When Byou changed his angle of thrust, Manabu suddenly screamed. His back arched as red lines of scratches were evident on Byou's arms. The brunet had hit his sweet spot and Manabu basically quaked in delight.

The scream that Manabu made was like a cue for the second part of their plan. Jin was behind Manabu, kissing the raven's back as he started to prod in his lube slicked index finger inside his lover. Manabu's entrance hungrily took in the digit, desperate to feel more inside him as Jin slowly entered one finger in.

"Oh god, yes, fuck!" Manabu cursed, biting onto his lower lip.

"You never have to guess if Bubu is enjoying."Jin commented out loudly as he lightly scrapes his teeth against Manabu's shoulder blades "He's always so noisy."

"Is he always like this?" Byou inquired as he started to kiss at Manabu's other shoulder.

"Fuck no," Manabu interrupted their conversation, his breath ragged as he panted loudly with his reply "Jin's louder."

"Are you sure?" Jin teased as he slowly tried too enter a second finger, making Manabu groan and grit his teeth together at the sudden intrusion.

"Yes..." The raven hissed out his reply as he thrust down to Byou's cock and Jin's finger, desperate for more "Oh god, please fuck me."

"You're such a cock slut!" Jin giggled, teasing the raven.

"Look who's talking." Byou commented this time, looking to Jin with a smirk.

"I didn't say I wasn't one." The blond defended himself as he took out his fingers once again. He grabbed the bottle of lube and started to coat his own cock with it. Once he was sure his cock was nicely lubed up, Jin positioned himself to Manabu's entrance "Ready Bu?" Jin asked in a low tone of voice.

"Yes please, fuck me, fuck me with your cocks." Manabu pleaded.

"You're so cute when you're begging." Byou complimented as he kissed Manabu on the lips.

Manabu tried to take in the two dicks, relaxing himself as he felt the head of Jin and Byou's cocks penetrate him. The raven gave out a pained sound, his head resting on Byou's shoulder as the feeling was too much. He suddenly so full and he was only taking in the heads of their cocks.

"Shh, relax Mana." Byou soothed the raven as one hand went to massage his back.

"Take your time Bu," Jin said this time as he kissed his lover's back "Just relax."

"Please shut the fuck up." Manabu exasperated at the two who tried to baby him as the raven started to lower himself down, taking in half of their cocks inside him. Manabu moaned, his legs shaking at the intensity as he felt as though he could cum right and now.

He gave himself a couple of seconds of adjustment, reminding himself that he could get fucked by Byou and Jin so hard that he can probably black out from it...

Yeah right, like that'll happen.

He continued to move down until both of them were fully seated inside Manabu. The raven felt accomplished, grinning like an idiot for successfully having two cocks inside of him.

"You guys feel so fucking good." Manabu said out of breath, moving his hips as he tried to get used to the feeling inside him. Although, he'd probably never get used to this no matter how many times they do it.

"You sounds so fucking hot and feel so hot Bu." Jin said himself was lightly shaking from the feeling of penetrating the raven.

Manabu chuckled "Well, we're just starting babe." He started to move himself, with the leverage from Byou's arm of course. He could feel every little thing, from the hotness of the cocks inside him, how slick they felt and god, Byou's cock was still lightly brushing against his prostrate.

He couldn't help the continuous moans that poured out from his lips, Manabu couldn't even hear Jin moan and his boyfriend was always so vocal even when he was the one giving. They changed their angles a couple of times, trying to find that spot which would make Manabu scream loud and fuck himself hard on their cocks.

But, even when Jin and Byou wasn't fully hitting his g-spot Manabu was still bouncing and riding onto their cocks like there was no tomorrow. His eyes were closed at the sensation as he could feel their hands all over him; he couldn't tell which ones were which but, one was pinching on his nipple and another was stroking his cock and Manabu couldn't feel anymore happier with their arrangement.

Another thrust, one hard pound from Byou and suddenly both Jin and Byou had hit Manabu's prostrate. Manabu was trembling violently on top of the duo, holding onto Byou for dear life as he fucked himself hard on their cocks.The raven screamed over and over again till he could feel his throat going sore and his voice leaving him from time to time.

Yet, a couple of thrusts later and the hand that was on his cock suddenly stopped. It gripped tight on his arousal as he felt Jin behind him shudder. For a split second Manabu heard the blond moan, trembling underneath him as Jin shouted as suddenly came inside of Manabu. He could feel the blond's seed coat his prostate, probably coating Byou's cock as well as the blond was very well spent.

But Jin didn't pull out, he let Manabu and Byou take up their fast pace as the duo tried to reach their climax. Byou gripped tight on Manabu's waist as he pounded hard into the raven, Manabu chanted out both of his lover's name, shouting to be fucked harder, faster---

Byou was the second one to cum. He spilled his white hot cum inside Manabu, shuddering as Manabu moaned at the sensation.

Both of his boyfriends came and he still hasn't cum yet.

This is absolutely one of the best and worse things to happen to Manabu.

"Oh god fuck, you're so fucking..." Byou couldn't finish his sentence, since he was out of breath and probably couldn't think of the right words to say.

"I got this." Jin said this time, having cum first out of the three of them. The blond pulled out from Manabu, the raven whining at the sudden loss. Jin crawled up to the upper side of the bed as he laid down "Fuck my mouth Bu." He offered.

"Fuck yes," Manabu practically hissed out his reply as he came to Jin's side.

Jin was laying down on his side, trying to get comfortable as Manabu grabbed a hold of his hair. Jin opened his mouth wide, closing his eyes as he felt Manabu's cock enter his mouth. Jin sucked on the raven's dick, feeling the veins and long shaft of Manabu, he tasted like lube and that all too familiar salty kind of meaty taste of cock. Jin moaned around the raven's cock, letting Manabu control him as he let the raven pound hard into his mouth.

Manabu would let Jin take him in, feeling that oh so talented tongue lick and touch him in all the right places. How Jin would know how to lightly scrape his teeth against the raven's over sensitive flesh, feeling Jin suck and hollow out his cheeks. And when Manabu feels himself hit the back of Jin's throat, the blond would hum loudly, moan louder, giving off the delicious vibrating feeling that Manabu can't get enough of.

Two hands pull at Jin's hair, Manabu needs to fully fuck Jin's mouth, to have full control over his boyfriend. For Jin to be completely and utterly submissive towards him.

Jin was way too preoccupied with pleasing Manabu that it didn't register to him at all when Byou had suddenly came behind him. The brunet's touch to his chest caught Jin off guard but, that didn't mean it wasn't welcome. He felt Byou pinch his nipples, sending a nice wave of pleasure down to Jin's cock.

His nipples, were always too sensitive. He was way more sensitive than, Manabu when it came to playing with his nubs.

"You guys don't know what you do to me. Letting me watch Jin's mouth get fucked by your cock." Byou said to the duo.

The sound of a cap being opened came to Jin, but he paid no mind to it. All that mattered was pleasing Manabu, was to get fucked hard by Manabu. Manabu needed to get high and get his climax. And the mere idea of getting a facial from the raven made Jin shiver in anticipation.

"Don't worry, already got him prepped this morning." Manabu said and Jin couldn't tell what he and Byou were talking about exactly because Jin's too high in having hsi mouth full of Manabu's cock.

The blond leg was suddenly grabbed, causing Jin to open his eyes and gaze down. He saw Byou's cock its way to his cock and Jin moaned at the sight. He prepared himself, one hand holding onto Byou's scratch marked arm as he felt the inevitable push of the brunet's cock at his entrance.

Manabu gave one hard thrust to his mouth, demanding attention "Jin, baby. It ain't gonna suck itself."

Jin gave extra attention to taking care of Manabu, he slurped and sucked hard on Manabu's dick. His head started to hurt from how much Manabu was pulling at his hair but, fuck it if it didn't make Jin so hard again. It didn't really even bother the blond much when Byou's dick started to enter him.

Although, the blond did tense up when he felt more and more of Byou entering him. He was held tight by the brunet, preventing him from moving any further as Manabu gripped tighter on Jin's hair to make him focus back on sucking Manabu's dick.

"Take him hard Byou, he likes it rough, he's a slut and a masochist." Manabu said as he pushed his cock in deeper into Jin's mouth, forcing the blond to deep throat him "Ain't that right Jin?" The raven said with a shit eating grin plastered on his lips.

Manabu didn't let Jin reply, didn't let him so much as let a sound of reply as Manabu quickly fucked him hard, pounding into Jin's mouth till practically could feel himself get dizzy and light headed.

"Some things don't change huh?" Byou replied back to Manabu.

Byou held Jin tight, bracing himself for a moment before thrust in erratically inside the blond. He pounded fast and hard, not giving any time to adjust, Byou gave and gave in, his pace not once slowing down as he felt Jin suddenly shudder from the sudden abuse.

Jin held tight onto Byou's arm, holding onto him for dear life as his other hand gripped tight at the sheets below them. His knuckles practically turned white from how hard Jin grasped onto them. Tears started to form in the blond's eyes as he couldn't take it in. It was all too much all of sudden, he couldn't take in pleasure of having Manabu's cock in his mouth, his hair being pulled roughly and now, Byou was fucking him hard and fast.

And god, he missed how good Byou was. There was a different way on how Byou and Manabu fucked, wherein Manabu was amazing at finding his prostate fast and teasing him, making Jin cum alone on over sensitivity. Byou was one to take pleasure for himself, he fucked hard and pleased Jin on a painful level.

Byou was the one who always knew how to hurt Jin to the point that he couldn't take it anymore; how his thrust would be so strong and fast and on fucking point on his prostate. He loved the pain, would practically beg for the duo to use him as much as they wanted.

When Byou shifted his hips and pounded hard at a certain angle, Jin couldn't control himself. He felt that all too familiar feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach and fuck, as much as he loved Manabu's cock he needed to have it out of his mouth before he bit the raven's dick off.

Jin quaked, shuddered violently, one hand landed on Manabu's waist, forcing the raven to pull away from him as Jin moaned.

"Oi fuck, who told you to stop?" Manabu growled.

But Jin couldn't reply back, he was a moaning screaming mess. He couldn't think properly and the only thing that registered to him was that feeling of absolute bliss every time Byou pounded that hard cock inside him. He could feel it, Byou dick stretching him, rubbing against all the right places and hitting his prostate dead on, making Jin feel weak and only scream out in painful pleasure.

Jin couldn't control himself, it was all too much. And when Manabu suddenly started pinching both of his nipples, Jin couldn't help but cry out loudly.

"You look so hot when you cry." Manabu commented but, whatever he was saying Jin couldn't understand it anymore, he couldn't fathom anything that was happening around him. Byou was making him feel too good and Manabu's fingers that were abusing his nubs were just enough to make his brain melt into nothing but a puddle of goo.

Byou licked Jin's tear streaked cheek, grinning sadistically at the sight "Fuck, I missed this." The brunet said as he practically bit on Jin's shoulder, making the blond arch his back against Byou's chest.

It was all too much, Jin couldn't handle it. He couldn't even open his eyes to watch what they were doing to him. He only cried out in pleasure, the stimulation too much for the blond to handle.

His climax caught him off guard, but Jin didn't expect himself to last long. What with it being his second time cumming and having his two lovers lavish him with attention, Jin couldn't very well control himself. Byou and Manabu had to hold the blond, restrain him as his body suddenly got violent; Jin couldn't control the way his body reacted, it was like his entire being quaked and shuddered from the overload of pleasure that Manabu and Byou had to hold him.

Jin felt every single fiber in his body become sensitive, even a single touch would make him tremble. He had difficulty opening his eyes and yet when he did, his sight was blurry from his tears. But, the first thing he saw was Manabu smiling down on him.

Manabu's smile only proved to terrify Jin for this night.

"I never saw you cum like that before." Manabu commented, thumb lightly pressing onto Jin's plush bruised lips.

"Me too, that was amazing." Byou breath ghosted against his ear, biting onto the shell.

Jin shivered at their touches, feeling his body react way too quickly that it hurt. It hurt in a good way but at the same time, it was too much for him to handle.

"No more..." Jin struggled in his words, completely out of breath "Please..."

"Eh? Why?" Manabu questioned in a whine. "And just when it was getting really good."

"You've cum two times, me one and Manabu hasn't cum yet at all." Byou chuckled, thrusting back into Jin, making the blond moan and tremble again at the pleasure. He can't do this anymore, he's gonna black out from hypersensitivity or from too much pleasure.

"Not fair at all, we need to make Manabu cum." Byou said as he looked to the raven and mirrored his mischievous smile "Your stamina is fucking amazing." The brunet said off as he continued a slow pace of thrusting in and out of Jin; the tight feeling of the blond and his overall reaction and the sounds he makes just keep on turning Byou on.

If it's possible even, he feels as though he's gonna get harder just from the sound of Jin's lewd moans.

"It's a gift and Jin has yet to properly appreciate it." Manabu teased the blond as he bent down to suck on Jin's nipples.

"I like it," Byou says to Jin's ear "You'll have to keep up Jin." Byou chortles as he starts to pound harder and harder into Jin with each thrust "You remember how long we fucked during high school?" He said off, growling against the blond's ear whom was whining at their ministration "I'm pretty sure I can fuck till morning now."

"Oh god," Jin could feel himself tearing up. He can't take it anymore, he can't handle the abuse towards his body but fuck, his own body was betraying him, involuntarily thrusting back down to Byou's hips as he gritted his teeth at the painful pleasure.

"Fuck, we're gonna have so much fun Jin." Manabu said as he came in face to face with the blond, kissing Jin on the lips. His fingers started to travel down on Jin's bottom, one digit poking against the blond's entrance.

Byou kissed the side of Jin's lips, smiling down to his two lovers "We're gonna celebrate our relationship by making love all night long till tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I hope you guys enjoyed the fic <3 Please comment and critic your opinions! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
